


I've been in love like you

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, M/M, Songfic, Stucky - Freeform, What Have I Done, cried while writing this, hello young lovers, i am crying, i am trash, will probably cry while re reading it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola, jóvenes amantes, quien quiera que sean<br/>Espero que sus problemas sean pocos<br/>Mis buenos deseos para ustedes esta noche<br/>También me he enamorado, como ustedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been in love like you

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy llorando, no tengo más qué decir, no sé qué estaba pensando cuando escribí esto.
> 
> El tema es "Hello Young Lovers" del musical "El Rey y Yo" y pueden escucharlo aquí:  
> https://youtu.be/QQtIfgfyWDo
> 
> Tal vez sea mejor escucharlo mientras se lee el fic uwu

_Hello young lovers, whoever you are,_  
_I hope your troubles are few._  
 _All my good wishes go with you tonight,_  
 _I've been in love like you._

Steve no pretende espiarlos. De verdad que no.

Pero los ve tan juntos, y parecen tan felices, y Steve quiere decirles que corran, que huyan, que se oculten. Y ese es el día en que se anima a preguntarle a Natasha si es normal que dos hombres estén juntos de esa manera y lo demuestren en público.

Natasha solo suspira y le pasa la Tablet, con la historia del movimiento LGBT después de que él cayera en el hielo.

No los conoce, pero los vuelve a ver en varias ocasiones, después de la gran batalla de Nueva York, por aquí y por allá. Nueva York no es tan grande como la gente piensa que es, y es posible encontrar a una pareja de nuevo. Y cuando los ve, es como si volviera a verse a sí mismo con Bucky.

No los conoce, pero espera que, sean quienes sean, se llamen como se llamen y vivan donde vivan, sean mucho más felices de lo que él es. Después de todo, él también amó mucho a alguien.

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,_  
_Be brave and faithful and true,_  
 _Cling very close to each other tonight._  
 _I've been in love like you._

Unos meses más tarde, tiene la mala suerte de encontrarse en medio de un pequeño lío legal para cobrar su sueldo retroactivo de la milicia, y como está en su área, se topa con uno de ellos, sin pensarlo, le pide ayuda, como si lo conociera de toda su vida. Y honestamente, por la cantidad de veces que lo ha visto en la distancia, con aquel al que ama, es como si ya lo conociera.

Es sorprendente lo rápido que alguien lo identifica en la calle, pues cuando su compañero llega, con un largo bastón tentando en caso de encontrar algún obstáculo, y se detiene a su lado, recriminándole por haberlo dejado atrás, él–Foggy, así lo llama el otro hombre, no cree que ese sea su nombre, pero golpea su pecho como algo realmente doloroso y le trae recuerdos—luce como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar porque nada más y nada menos que _el_ Capitán América necesita ayuda legal y se la pidió a ellos.

Lo llevan a su despacho, a unas cuadras de donde están, y se da cuenta de que Foggy le ofrece su brazo a su compañero, para que lo tome cuando cruzan la calle, y él se aferra a ese brazo, del mismo modo que él se aferraba al abrigo de Bucky cuando hacía frío, o cuando estaban en un lugar con mucha gente. Y discuten sobre nimiedades mientras Steve está ahí sentado, mirándolos como si fueran lo más maravilloso que ha visto en su vida, y lo son; son valientes, y se aman, y se nota, y no les importa, y se aferran uno al otro a pesar de sus diferencias.

Y le recuerdan tanto a lo que ha perdido.

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels,_   
_And to fly down the street in a trance._   
_You fly down a street on the chance that you meet,_   
_And you meet -- not really by chance._

Los ve con frecuencia, a menudo se encuentra con ellos para discutir su situación monetaria y encontrar alguna forma de obtener su dinero de tantos años. No es mucho, no es una fortuna, pero son setenta y poco años de dinero que puede usar para muchas cosas.

Es más común que se encuentre con Matt, y Matt le recuerda mucho a él, con el rostro lleno de marcas y rasguños y los nudillos enrojecidos, como si peleara todo el tiempo, como si le diera infinitos dolores de cabeza a Foggy.

“¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has amado?” Le pregunta casualmente un día, cuando Foggy se ha ido y Karen, su secretaria, ha salido a comprar cosas para el improvisado comedor de la oficina, y Matt casi deja caer su café al suelo. Habría sido terrible también, el piso es demasiado bonito.  
“¿Cómo lo sabe?” Cuestiona Matt, como siempre, viendo hacia el frente, sin poder mirarlo a él, aunque Steve está seguro de que no es del todo incapaz de mirarlo.  
“Porque conozco esa expresión que tienes cuando discuten por boberías. Porque sé exactamente lo que és.”  
“Capitán Rogers...” Estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban, como si Steve hubiera descubierto un secreto que había tratado de evitar que notara.  
“No, déjame terminar. Sé lo que se siente. Sentir como si todo lo pudieras, sentir como si volaras con tan solo escuchar su voz o sentir que está cerca.”  
“Se refiere... ¿Se refiere a Peggy Carter?”  
Steve sonríe, esa sonrisa triste que tiene siempre que ve a Peggy, aunque sabe que Matt no puede verla. “No exactamente...”

  _Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do,_  
_Don't cry because I'm alone;_  
 _All of my memories are happy tonight,_  
 _I've had a love of my own._

Un día les cuenta sobre Bucky.

Los invita a su departamento en Brooklyn, tan igual al que tenía antes y a la vez tan diferente, y les cuenta, les cuenta todo, desde el principio. Y Matt aprieta su bastón como si fuera a romperlo, y Foggy le pone una mano sobre las suyas como único consuelo, aún ambos parecen incómodos por lo que Steve sabe. No está seguro de si es porque lo sabe o porque no querían que lo supiera

Y Matt llora, no quiere hacerlo, dice que tiene muchos años sin llorar, pero lo hace, y Steve quiere abrazarlo, pero no quiere, y Foggy lo hace de cualquier modo.

“Lo amabas tanto...” Murmura. Y su voz destroza el corazón de Steve, porque tiene toda la razón. Lo amaba tanto, aún lo hace. “¿Cómo has podido vivir sin él?”  
“No lo sé...” Steve tiene esa sonrisa triste, y le ofrece un pañuelo, y Foggy le ayuda a Matt a limpiar su rostro. “Pero está bien.”  
“Pero estás solo...”  
“Pero he tenido mi propio amor, y fue bello mientras duró, no tengo un solo recuerdo triste con ese amor...” Es mentira, sí que los tiene. Pero no va a decirle eso a Matt, o tal vez llore él mismo. “Todo lo que tuve con mi amor fue felicidad, aunque tuviera que ocultarla, aunque supiera que no iba a ser para siempre. Al menos tuve un amor, y fue mío, ¿no crees?”

Ambos parecen considerarlo un momento, pero al final concluyen que Steve tiene razón. No importa qué tan poco o mucho tiempo hayan estado juntos, al menos tuvieron ese tiempo para ser felices.

“Así que está bien. Ahora lo está.”

Aunque Steve esté vacío por dentro ahora. Al menos tuvo un amor como el suyo, hace mucho.

Y eso debería ser suficiente.

 

Además de Sam y Natasha, ellos son los primeros en saber, cuando ha vuelto.

Su amor ha vuelto.

_I've had a love of my own, like yours-  
I've had a love of my own._


End file.
